Heavenly Living In Hell
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: Camellia has been having horrible nightmares ever since Dick and Klarion came to Europe. But as her nightmares become worse, something appears on her back and is growing inside her. But things get worse as Dick seems to be "nice" with other females, Camellia plays "nice" with the most powerful guys. But what happens when one of those guys is the cause of her nightmares and herself?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, Roselia here doing another new story. I'm sorry for not updating any of the stories you like, but sometimes I get writer's block... So hopefully you will enjoy this one.**_

* * *

_**Heavenly Living in Hell**_

_**Chapter 1: ****It Started Off As Nightmares**_

_Camellia was running away. She turned to see whatever it was that was chasing her was still behind her, but Camellia couldn't see since she has ran quite far. She then headed towards a teacup ride and hid behind the big teapot. She peeked to see if the creature was there when suddenly the ride began to start. Camellia gasped, holding onto the teapot as her vision began to spin. _

_"Emma..." A familiar voice called her nickname then right in front of her stood a boy about a year older than her._

_"Robin..." Camellia called the Boy Wonder but he didn't move an inch from his spot. Camellia looked at him with a worried look._  
_"Robin...?"_

_Suddenly the boy held a knife in his hand. Camellia gasped with fear and tried to run away but the teacup ride made her loose her balance and fell on her bottom. She turned and saw Robin holding the knife in the air ready to strike at her._

_"Robin... Why...?"_

_"You know why..." A voice Camellia doesn't recognized said then there was a person standing behind Robin. The person chuckled darkly as white wings grew out of the person's back then softly stroked Robin's cheek._  
_"Kill her!" The voice command then Robin yelled and strike at Camellia._

* * *

Camellia suddenly woke up with a gasp then she noticed that she was in her room. She began to pant softly then something in her throat wanted to come out. She held her mouth then she ran into the bathroom and began to vomit in the toilet.

"Emma ?!" A voice called her then when she slowly raised her head she saw Klarion with a worried look on his face.  
"Klarion... Help me..." She coughed, still throwing up in the toilet. The witch boy softly pat her back as he waited until Camellia stopped throwing up.

"Another nightmare...?" He asked then Camellia weakly reached for the handle and she flush the toilet.  
"Yeah..." She answered then Klarion helped her up.

"Maybe we should go talk about it with Alice..." Klarion suggested but the brunette shook her head.

"They're going to find out soon enough, Emma... It's best we tell Alice... I'm sure she might know what's going on..." Klarion said then he held Camellia. Camellia was quiet then she nodded her head. In the office, Camellia was lying on the table when the lights flashed.

"Now... Camellia... When did these dreams all began...?" Alice asked as a boy wearing glasses began to examine her eyes.

"It began... When Robin and Klarion got here... At first I thought it didn't mean anything... But then later... My nightmares keep getting worse and worse every night..."

"This doesn't happen based on stress..." the boy wearing glasses said as he looked at Alice.

"What have you found out Dib...?" Alice asked.

"Based on what I examined... The only thing I do see is these markings on her back..."

"Markings...?" Camellia said then Dib gently touched her back and held a mirror hight enough for Camellia to see. Camellia gasped as she saw two marks that look like scratches on her back.

"How... How did those get there...?" Camellia asked then Alice examined her back.  
"This is odd... This may have happened to you when you had those nightmares." Alice said then Camellia looked at her back with a worried expression.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Phone Calls_**

_Camellia laid in bed and sighed softly. She turned and saw that Dick was asleep. Camellia slowly reached out to touch him but she withdrew her hand and quivered. She turned the other way and held her mouth._

_I feel like throwing up... _She thought then Richard opened his eyes and sighed softly. He reached out to her and pulled Camellia into an embrace. Camellia gasped then Dick smiled softly.  
"What's wrong?" He asked then Camellia turned and looked up at Dick.

"Nothing..." She whispers then Dick looked at her and blinked.  
"You're not lying to me... Are you...?"

"No... I would never..." Camellia lied then Dick looked at her with a worried look then nodded softly. The next day Camellia was in the music room, she was playing a few notes on the piano.

"How are you feeling?" Klarion asked as he walked into the room.

"A bit better..." Camellia answered softly then Klarion placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her.  
"I know it's hard... But he'll find out soon enough... Besides..."

Klarion pointed at the hallway and Camellia turned and saw Dick on his phone talking to someone.

_Who is he talking to...?_ She thought then Klarion whispered in her ear.  
"Perhaps a girl...?"

Camellia gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"Last time I remember... I haven't heard the Boy Blunder ever saying that he loves you..."

Camellia looked down, feeling like she was gonna cry but she suddenly covered her mouth.

"Camellia ?! Do you have to throw up ?!" Klarion asked as he held a trash can under her chin. Camellia panted but she gulped and sighed.

"You almost gave me a scare..." Klarion said softly then he hugged Camellia who was in a daze but a tear drop fell from her eye all the way down to her cheek.

* * *

_It was already dawn and Camellia woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Dick who was already asleep when suddenly she saw his phone flashing. Camellia looked at the clock at it was four o'clock in the morning._

_Who could be calling this early...? _She thought then she picked up his phone and opened it. She placed her ear on the receiver and heard a voice.

"So where'd you run off to, and with who?" A female voice said then Camellia gasped and quickly pressed the end call button. She heard Dick moaned softly then she quickly, but quietly sneaked into the bathroom and locked the door once she closed it. She then began to look through Dick's recent call list and saw all these girls' names and numbers. Camellia closed the phone and began to sob softly.

_He's cheating on me! How could he ?! I was his princess... No, I am a princess! And if he wants to play his little game, then fine by me...!_ Camellia thought then she grinned evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Take a Bite_**

_Camellia was in the kitchen stirring some batter then she began to taste it. She frowned a bit then looked at a baking cook book._

_Is it suppose to taste like this...? _She thought then Dick came into the kitchen letting out a big yawn.

"Morning..." He said then Camellia gave him a blank stare.  
"Morning...?" She said then continued stirring. Suddenly a boy with snowy white hair and teal highlight tips came into the kitchen.

"Someone cooking something?"

"Oh! Jagger? Would you mind tasting this...?" Camellia asked sweetly then the snowy white hair teen looked at the batter and blinked.  
"I guess..."

He scooped some with his pinkie and licked it off.

"What do you think?"

"I think it tastes fine. What are you making anyway?" Jagger asked then Camellia turned to show him the baking book.

"Macaroons?"

"I'd figure those would be good for the cafe." Camellia answered then Jagger smiled.  
"I think it's a wonder idea."

Camellia giggled then Dick blinked a few times and shook his head.

"May I try?" He asked then Camellia looked at him.

"I would give u some but I'm afraid that if u take a lick it might ruin the amount to make the macaroons..." Camellia said then Dick pouted.

"How come Jagger gets to have a taste...?"

"Well, Jagger's tongue has a way to define taste."

"It's true." Jagger said as he drank some water. When Dick left the cafe, Camellia looked out the window and saw that a cute girl came towards him then the two left. Camellia glared then she grabbed a macaroon and threw it but Klarion came in and caught it. He then blinked and looked at Camellia.  
"Did you made this...? It's so yummy..." He said seductively as he ate the macaroon then Camellia turned away and pouted her face looking sad. Klarion looked at her then blinked.  
"Show me your back..." He said then Camellia gulped. She turned her back and lowered her top down to her waist. Jagger came back and gasped when he saw Klarion walking closer to Camellia.

"PEDO!" He shouted then Klarion stopped and Camellia screamed and without thinking, she slapped Klarion across the face.

"OW!"

"I am so sorry!" Camellia apologized as she gave a bag of ice to Klarion.

"So... You were just checking some marking on Camellia's back...?"

"Yes... And I think Alice may be right... Her marking is getting worse... Just look..." Klarion said then looked at Camellia.  
"May I...?" He asked permission then Camellia nodded. Jagger peeked behind and saw that the markings on her back became red and almost looked like a scar.

"Did you tell Alice...?"

"Emma is scared that something is wrong with her..."

"It's okay... You can take me to Alice... I figured something is wrong with me..." Camellia said sadly then Jagger picked her up and carried to Alice's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Does It Matter?_**

"And you're positive...?" Alice asked Klarion while Camellia was on the table laying on her stomach and Dib was examining her back.

"Anything wrong with her, Dib? Zim?" Alice asked then a boy with green skin looked on a big screen computer and rubbed his chin.

"As far as we're concerned... Something's in there and it seems to be growing based on Camellia's emotions."

"And the thing inside her?" Dib asked looking at Zim.  
"It could be some sort of parasite or perhaps a creature." Zim said then Camellia gasped once she sat up.  
"Take it out of me, please!" Camellia cried then Dib poked his glasses.  
"I'm afraid that isn't a possible option..."

"Why's that...?" Camellia asked, glaring angrily at him.

"Because if we try to remove the parasite, it would mean we would have to go deeper into your tissue... And we would have to cut up your organs..." Dib said then Camellia gasped softly.  
"So... This thing... It's gonna keep growing inside me...?"

"From what we examined on the monitor... It only responses to negative emotions... So just anger and sadness..."

"What about jealousy...?" Klarion said then Dib turned the computer chair to face the witch boy.  
"We believe jealousy is a close relation to anger." Dib said as he poke his glasses.

"For now we'll be doing some research for a cure... So..."

Zim took a shot needle, stabbed Camellia's arm and drained some blood.

"Ow!"

"Sorry... But we need some blood samples."

"And you couldn't just ask...?" Camellia asked her tone become angry.

"Watch you emotions..." Dib said as he looked at the tube full of Camellia's blood. In the cafe upstairs from the downstairs lab, Camellia began to put on her maid uniform then Jagger came into the kitchen. He was wearing his sunglasses then he took them off and rubbed his eyes.

"I know that Alice and Magenta got the windows tinted and all... But my eyes still can't take some of the brightest light..."

"Would you like to stay back here...?" Camellia asked then Jagger looked at her.  
"You'd switch positions with me?"

"Sure. To me it doesn't matter. As long as I have something to keep my mind off of things."

"Ah that's right. Alice told me what happened. You sure you'll be okay serving a bunch of asses and bitches?" Jagger asked then Camellia giggled.  
"I think I'll be fine. If I need help, I'll call you or someone else." Camellia said as she walked out of the kitchen. Klarion suddenly appeared and gave Jagger a weird look.

"What?" Jagger asked, looking at the witch boy.

"Since when have you taken interest in Camellia? What ever happened to Sam?"

"Hey, she dumped me okay? Once I'm dumped, I move on."

"Does it really matter which girl it is? As long as they have the blood of someone fierce...?" Klarion asked then Jagger looked at him.

"What do you care? So what if I've taken an interest in Camellia? It'll just mean more joy for her since that parasite is growing inside her. Oh wait... It's not really a parasite... Is it, Klarion...?"

The two glared at one another then Klarion sighed.  
"Just keep it between us... That thing growing in her... Has always been there ever since she was born..."

"Are you going to tell her...?" Jagger asked.

"No... If I tell her now... She probably won't take it too well..."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: The Plea_**

_It was late at night at the cafe, and Jagger came out of the kitchen and took off his sunglasses. He rubbed his eyes and sighed._

"So much better when it's night..."

"I agree. We hardly get any customers at night." Klarion said as he took off his apron. Suddenly the door opened and the two boys turned and saw a boy with white hair and light blue eyes.

"The master has returned." Klarion said in a monotone then Magenta and Camellia bowed.  
"Welcome back to Cafe Zero, master." They both said then they lead the boy to a table.

"I would like the girl with the kitty ears to be my waitress." The boy said as he pointed at Camellia.

"Very well." Magenta said as she bowed and left.

"Here is the menu, master." Camellia said as she handed the menu to the boy.

"I'll start off with some coffee please?"

"Coming right up!" Camellia said then she left to go into the kitchen. She began to pour coffee then she came back.

"Here you are, master. Would you like some cream or sugar?" Camellia asked then the boy smiled.  
"That's okay. I like my coffee just plain."

"Are you ready to order?" Camellia asked as she looked at the boy.

"One of your specials."

"Right away!" Camellia said as she took the menu and went into the kitchen.

"I need a special, please?"

"Coming right up!" Jagger said then Klarion came out of the kitchen and looked at the boy.

_That boy... I get a bad feeling from him..._ He thought as he glared at the boy.

"You're order, master." Camellia said sweetly then the boy looked at her and smiled.

"Would you please entertain me?"

Magenta and Camellia dropped their trays then Klarion slipped to the side.  
_The hell ?!_

"Why ?!"

"Well... I am a customer here. Oh, perhaps I should introduce myself first..."

"Eh?" Camellia said then the boy smiled.  
"My name is Jonathan. Now, would please sing for me?" the boy named Jonathan asked then Camellia sighed and nodded.  
"Very well, master." Camellia said then she walked on stage. She grabbed the mic and took a deep breath. She pointed at Magenta then she began to play music.

_The sky is gray, the weather is weird_  
_It's as if it's the same as my heart_  
_A drop fell to the ground_  
_Is it from the sky? From my eyes? Which? I don't know, it doesn't matter_  
_(...I don't want to know)_

_Without an umbrella, I stand alone and dripping wet_  
_The sound of rainfall is reverberating_  
_It's killing my mere existence_

_Stop, stop, hurry and stop it_  
_Or I'll break down_  
_I cried, I cried until my tears ran out_  
_Despite that, my body's still wet... I'm cold_

_Surely tomorrow, you will smile and call out "Good morning"_  
_Without knowing about my feelings_  
_It's just a greeting but_  
_It deeply hurts my hearts, like a deadly weapon_  
_(...Do you understand?)_

_You eyes are on another, not on me_  
_I've always loved your smile_  
_But somehow, I now hate it_

_Sick, sick, I've got a sick mind_  
_If this keeps up I'm going to disappear_  
_It hurts, it hurts, my chest hurts_  
_Isn't it strange? I love you to death... even I am scared_

_I want to be free soon, I want to be at ease_  
_Someone's voice resounds in my head_  
_"Then why don't you destroy it?"_

_Violent, violent, my heart is beating violently_  
_I hear my heart stirring it's really noisy_  
_Stop it, stop it, hurry and stop it_  
_Finish me with your hand right now... please_

_It stopped, it stopped, the sounds have stopped_  
_My reflection in your eyes terrifies me_  
_Why? Why? This is... it can't be_  
_I can only see red around me, I must be mad... help me!_

She screamed at the last part then Jonathan stared at her and grinned.  
_She's slowly transforming into what she is..._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Beauty and the Music_**

_Camellia was by her piano writing a few music notes then she sighed. Klarion came into the room along with Teekl who jumped on the piano and meowed._

"Hey, girl..." Camellia said as she stroked under the cat's chin.

"Working hard?" Klarion asked then Camellia nodded.  
"Yes..."

"And the nightmares?"

"...It's getting a bit bad..." Camellia said softly as she rubbed her tired eyes. Klarion looked at her then gently stroked her head.

"Would you like me to help you?" He asked then Camellia looked at him with a confused look.

* * *

"Just relax... And go to sleep." Klarion said as he covered her eyes. Camellia took a few deep breaths then she began to fall asleep.

"Now..." Klarion said as he waved his hand and red screens began to appear around him. He placed a hand on Camellia's head.  
"Let's see how bad it's gotten..."

* * *

_Camellia was running and she slowed down to see if she was being followed. She saw no one and then she turned around and saw Dick standing right in front of her; blood all over his hands and his face._

"No..." she whispered then Dick held a knife in his hand. Camellia screamed and shield herself. Suddenly Klarion opened a portal and Dick fell into it.

"Klarion...?" Camellia called his name then the witch boy hugged the girl.

"It's okay... I'm here to protect you..." He whispered then Camellia closed her eyes.

* * *

Klarion opened his eyes and gently pet Camellia's head then Teekl meowed.

"I know... This is someone's doing..." Klarion said then someone came in.

"Riki..." Klarion called as the black fox came in. He made a whine noise as he looked at Camellia then Klarion softly pet the black fox.  
"You're worried about them too, aren't you Riki?"

* * *

At night, as Magenta, Danny, and Klarion were cleaning the cafe downstairs, Camellia was sitting in the chair playing a few notes on the piano.

"Working hard as always?" Jagger asked then Camellia turned and smiled at him.  
"Just a bit..." she said then Jagger looked at her then came closer and sat next to her.

"I use to play the piano back when it was just me and my pops... After when he married my mom, and had Magenta... I stopped playing."

"How come?" Camellia asked then Jagger shrugged his shoulders.  
"I guess I didn't care about it as much... Because to me, my mom, pops and Magenta were all I could ever care about."

Jagger placed his hands on the keys and began to play a song.

_Wipe those tears, 'cause someday it'll get started._  
_The future will shine, glistening as if from a thaw._  
_Your dreams always feel like... Knocking on the mind._  
_Like shivering in the cold darkness_  
_On a corner of asphalt._  
_Don't be afraid, my Pure Heart._  
_Flowers always face up._  
_I don't want you to ever forget_  
_That smile of yours is the sun._  
_So full of feelings, like an endless flood of love._  
_I want you to let me be at your side._  
_Let us share faith with each other..._

Camellia smiled then giggled cutely.  
"Even after a long time... It sounds like you know so much." Camellia said then Jagger smiled and pat her head.  
"Don't push yourself, okay?"

"Okay..." Camellia said then Jagger left.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: The Charming Melody_**

_It has been a month and Dick was hardly ever around, so Klarion has been keeping an eye on Camellia as she was resting in his bed. Klarion heard footsteps and saw Dick walking past his room._

_How dare he... _Klarion thought as he pet Camellia's head softly. Camellia moaned softly then continued to sleep.

"It's not master's fault, arf..." Someone who looks like Robin said with a worried tone then Klarion scoffed.

"Riki... How many times have I told you not to sneak in my room...?"

"I'm sorry... But I have a bad feeling about master's behavior... This isn't like him, arf. It's like... He's possessed, arf!" Riki said as his ears bent down.

"You think Boy Blunder is being possessed?" Klarion asked then he began to think.

* * *

_The next morning, Camellia was playing with Riki and Teekl. She began to wave a flower that was fluffy then Teekl tried to catch it along with Riki. Riki barked as he saw Dick then Camellia turned her head and scoffed._

"Ass..."

"Who is?" Danny asked then Camellia gasped, making her drop the flower. Teekl grabbed it and bit into the flower. Danny smiled then Camellia noticed that Danny was carrying a guitar case.

"Eh? You play guitar Danny?"

"I'm learning a bit from Jagger."

"Jagger? He plays guitar?"

"Yeah. He's still learning too but he seems so good. Oh! That reminds me... The 'ass'~?"

Camellia blinked then looked down.

"Hmmmm... I know!" Danny said as he took out his guitar. He began to tune it a bit then he played a few cords before playing a song.

_Let's hope the futures that we make..._  
_That ride this upbeat melody..._  
_Overlap each other destines today._  
_Unchanging, like this phrase... And firm like my thoughts I never..._  
_Wanting to be apart from you!_  
_We stumble, we fall, we go together..._  
_Towards tomorrow._  
_Without you, even the normal stuff_  
_Is just a mass of noise._  
_Let's ask God to stop this time._  
_Time leap and feedback._  
_It's enough to make me sigh._  
_I won't let 'em look away, I won't let 'em look away..._  
_Your eyes._  
_Let's smile with everything we got, and strive for tomorrow._  
_Make a peace sign with 100% energy._  
_At the time, I'll say_  
_That word with two characters._  
_My lost heart will fly._  
_(I'll make tomorrow with you)_  
_I'm charmed by you._

Camellia clapped then Danny laughed and scratched the back of his head.  
"I still got a long way to go. But did you really like the lyrics?"

"Yes! Magenta would be so happy when you sing her that song." Camellia said then Danny nodded. He reached towards her head and pat it.

"Don't be feeling down okay? Otherwise people are gonna worry."

Danny tilted his head to the side then Camellia saw Klarion staring at her then she gasped.  
"Thanks Danny." She said then she stood up and ran to the cafe with Riki and Teekl following her.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: The Customer Named Ashiki_**

_Working very hard in Cafe Zero, Camellia flipped the sign to close as they were about to take a break._

"Lunch is ready!" Jagger called from the kitchen. Klarion brought everyone's lunch out then Jagger put his hat on and sighed.

"Stupid sun... Go down already..." He complained then Klarion stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.

"Hush up and eat." Klarion said then Jagger hissed softly as he sucked all the red out of the bacon and the tomato. He took the sandwich and ate it.

"These are really good." Camellia said as she ate the sandwich. Jagger smiled then Danny playfully nudged him with his elbow.

"Heh? Heh? Heh?"

"Shut up, you slow learner..." Jagger muttered, his cheeks turning red.

"By the way... How is everyone with their music?" Magenta asked as she finished her sandwich.

"Danny is getting close to becoming good at guitar. The keyboard shouldn't be that hard for me." Jagger said then Danny gave Magenta a wink.

"We also have Camellia, Dib, Magenta, and Alice doing singing." Magenta said then Camellia tilted her head.

"What about you Klarion? And Zim?"

"I'm working on vocals like you, Alice, and Dib."

"And Zim is practicing the saxophone..." Jagger said then Zim came upstairs along with Alice.  
"Are you hungry, Zim? I'll make you something if you are..." Alice said then Zim shook his head.

"That's alright. I should be practicing some more..." Zim said then Dib came upstairs into the cafe with some papers and a pen.  
"Gotta work! Gotta think! Gotta work! Gotta think!" Dib said to himself repeatedly.

"What's wrong with them...?"

"Well they have been busy for such a long time... With your blood sample and all..." Klarion said then Camellia gasped as she realized that the three geniuses have been busy examining the blood they took from her that they haven't had the time to practice or even had the time to rest. She looked down then Jagger gently tapped her head.

"It's okay. This isn't bad compare to the days they had a massive meltdown."

"I remember how crazy Zim and Dib became when they had their meltdown." Danny said as he started laughing. Suddenly, Marshall pinched his ear and pouted.

"Don't you go making fun of them. Or else I'll show everyone what embarrassing things you've done."

"Eh ?! Blackmail!" Danny said then Marshall held a CD disk.  
"I can and I will you know."

"So cold!" Danny cried then Jagger covered his ears.

"Settle down..." Klarion said then Jagger took the dirty plates into the kitchen.

"Now, I understand that you are all practicing very hard... But if you all need time, Camellia and I shall entertain the night time guests."

"Eh? Really?" Danny asked then Magenta looked at him.

"Well, I don't mind helping out..."

"If you sing your opera your gonna break all the glasses... And we can't afford any new ones..." Jagger said then Camellia turned and hissed at him.

"Are you saying that my opera is bad?" Magenta asked then everyone turned to look at Jagger.  
"Not at all dear sister... It's just that your opera is so good, that when you reach the certain point of your notes, you often break things..." Jagger said then everyone looked at Magenta.  
"I see... I'm just that good at opera!" She said then she laughed.

* * *

_At night, as Danny, Magenta, Marshall, and Seth were working hard, Klarion and Camellia were about to perform on stage when they heard the door open with a chime._

"The masters have returned." Danny said then Magenta and Seth bowed.  
"Welcome back, masters."

"It's that guy... Jonathan..." Camellia said then Klarion hooked some wires then turned to see that Jonathan had some company.  
"And he brought along a friend, too..." He said with no interest then he went back into fixing the karaoke machine.

"I would like to be served by the girl who served me last time."

"I'm sorry, master... But Camellia shall be entertaining you and the guests tonight. If you like, I can tell her that you want her to serve you and your... Guest..." Magenta said as she got an uncomfortable feeling from the other young man. The young man standing behind Jonathan had raven black hair and indigo eyes behind a pair of oval shaped glasses.

"Oh, allow me to introduce my friend... This is Ashiki..." Jonathan said then the young man bowed his head.  
"It's an honor to be here at this cafe." The young man said in a kind voice then Magenta nod and gave a slight glare at Ashiki.  
"This way..." She said then she lead the two men to their table. Camellia looked at Klarion as he finally finished fixing the karaoke machine.  
"Done."

"Good! I would like to sing, please." Camellia said as she took the mic.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Aren't I A Good Girl?_**

_Camellia was lying on top of a grand piano then Seth flashed the spot light on her._

_The dress is Chanel_  
_The shoes YSL_  
_The bag is Dior_  
_Agent Provocateur_  
_My address today, LA by the way_  
_Above Sunset Strip, the hills all the way_

_My rings are by Webster_  
_It makes their heads twirl_  
_They all say, "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"_  
_What ?! I am a good girl!_

Camellia jumped off the grand piano and began to walk on the tables. Jonathan and Ashiki stared at Camellia as she walked past them but when she did, her fingers gently stroked under their chins. Ashiki's glasses almost fell but Jonathan caught them and placed them back on him.

_BH I adore, Rodeo l'amour_  
_Breakfast Polo Lounge then poolside for sure_

_The Chateau for cocktails_  
_The Courtyard at nine_  
_Dan Tana's for dinner_  
_The hell is divine_  
_You know I have found the words goin' round_  
_They all say my feet never do touch the ground_  
_What?_  
_I am a good girl!_

Jagger and Marshall helped Camellia off the tables and onto the counter area.

_I am a good girl~!_  
_Oh! Ah! Yeah~_

Camellia drank a fancy cocktail-looking fruit juice then tossed the glass to Jagger. He caught it then Camellia sighed and the spot light went off. Everyone cheered and whooped then Klarion chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at Camellia. After half and hour, Camellia changed into her maid outfit and went towards Jonathan and Ashiki's table.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, masters." She said bowing her head politely.

"That's okay. We enjoyed the entertainment you preformed for us."

Camellia blushed then covered her cheeks. Jonathan laughed then looked at his friend.  
"See? Isn't she cute, Ashiki?"

"I see what you mean. She truly is as you said." Ashiki said agreeing to Jonathan's compliment. As the two young men were talking, Camellia remained quiet and patient.

"Ah, sorry to hold up your time, miss... Uh..."

"Emma." Camellia said politely.

"Miss Emma. I believe we are ready to order." Jonathan said then Ashiki nodded as he was looking at the menu. When Camellia got their orders and headed into the kitchen, Jonathan turned to look at Ashiki.

"What do you think?" He asked with a smiled. Ashiki's indigo eyes suddenly flashed a lavender color then back to it's dark color.  
"She's perfect..." He said in a soft tone then Jonathan smiled.

"And how's the boy...?"

"You mean the boy our little maid is in love with...? I wouldn't worry about him... No sooner or later he'll forget all about her..." Ashiki said as he looked at a pocket watch and it showed an image of Dick above the clock.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: The Wings of a Siren_**

_Camellia ran away from Dick until she was on the marry-go-round. She began to crawl then she stopped when she heard a man laughing. She looked up and saw a man but she couldn't see his face. She gasped when she saw the man growing wings. Suddenly there was another person next to the man, the person's eyes were lavender then the man grinned at Camellia then she began to scream as the man held a knife._

Klarion quickly opened the door and tried to wake Camellia up, but she suddenly screamed and something grew out of her back and she woke up screaming.

"Calm down, Camellia! Please!" Klarion said as he grabbed Camellia's arms. Camellia kept screaming then Jagger came in.

"What happened ?!"

Jagger gasped as he saw wings flapping.

"Camellia...?"

"Jagger! Help me please!" Klarion said then Jagger grabbed some rope then he began to tie Camellia up. Camellia kept screaming then Klarion covered her mouth and shushed her softly.

"Sleep..." Klarion said then Camellia slowly closed her eyes and her body began to relax. Jagger held Camellia then Klarion looked at the wings.  
"Take her downstairs to the basement." Klairon said then Jagger nodded.

* * *

_Downstairs, Dib was reading through some papers for the test results of Camellia's blood sample. He looked at Alice who was looking at the wings on Camellia's back._

"These are similar to Angelic wings..." Alice said then Klarion was leaning his back against the wall.  
"Dib?"

"The blood sample we took... Shows that Camellia has the blood of a Siren."

"Huh ?!" Jagger said as he looked at the paper.

"But I remember that Sirens with wings have gone extinct due to having their wings being plucked for crowns..."

"It's true that these type of Sirens have gone extinct... But... There is evidence that there are a couple remaining in this world..." Dib said as he typed on the computer and there were a files on Winged Sirens. Klarion looked at Camellia with a worried look then at her wings.  
"Is she able to control this power...?"

"It's possible that she can control this. But it will take a lot out of her..." Alice said as she looked at Camellia.

* * *

_Ashiki slowly opened his lavender eyes then they turned indigo. Jonathan looked at Ashiki and smiled._  
"Has she grown her wings...?" Jonathan asked then Ashiki nodded.  
"Yes... They've grown..."

"Perfect. We're getting close to breaking them apart." Jonathan said then he and Ashiki smiled as they looked at Dick who was asleep against the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: Ashiki - The Cure to Heartbreaks?_**

_It was nine o'clock in the morning and Camellia was reading a magazine on the counter in the cafe. She suddenly heard the door's bell ring as it was open. Camellia looked and saw Ashiki._

"Hello?"

"Oh. We're not open, sir." Camellia said as she went to go greet Ashiki. He smiled and looked at Camellia.  
"I know that. And you don't have to call me, sir, Emma. Just Ashiki is fine."

"Ashiki. Okay... Is there a reason why you're here so early, Ashiki?"

"Jonathan is busy... So I figured I'd make my move first."

"Eh?"

"Emma... Would you like to go on a date with me?" Ashiki asked then Camellia blushed.  
"Eh ?!"

"Wah ?! You look surprised! Was it too sudden ?!" Ashiki asked as he frail his hands and arms. Camellia frail her hands.  
"N-n-n-no! You just took me by surprised!"

"Then..." Ashiki began as he looked at Camellia.  
"I... I'd love to..." She answered then Ashiki gasped, smiling.  
"Then let's go right now!" He said then he took Camellia's hand and they headed into town. Danny stuck his head through the ceiling once Camellia and Ashiki left.

"This is bad... Better warn Klarion and Jagger." He said then he stuck his head back into the ceiling.

* * *

"Hey... How are you feeling...?" Jonathan asked as he smiled at Dick. Dick gazed into Jonathan's reflection in the mirror and slowly began to close his eyes.  
"I... Don't know..."

"Come now... You must be feeling something...?" Jonathan with a giggle. He softly rubbed Dick's cheek.

"Camellia... Camellia..." Dick said her name then Jonathan frowned.  
"She doesn't love you anymore..." Jonathan said then Dick moaned in pain.  
"No... She wouldn't..."

"Oh but she would... In fact... My friend is hanging out with her this very moment... And you... Should find a lover..." Jonathan said as he gently pressed his hand on Dick's head.

* * *

_In town, Ashiki and Camellia went to a restaurant. Camellia looked at the menu then at Ashiki. The young man looked at Camellia then smiled._

"I'm glad you accepted my offer on going on a date with me."

"Um..."  
_Technically you dragged me out of the cafe..._ Camellia thought as she remembered what happened this morning. When she turned her head she saw Dick with a girl.

_What...? That's... No... It couldn't be..._ Camellia thought then she tried to hold back her tears. Ashiki softly gasped as he noticed Camellia struggling to hold back her tears but she failed and she covered her mouth.

_Right on time..._ Ashiki thought when he saw Dick with another girl. He took out a handkerchief and handed it to Camellia.  
"Are you alright...?" He asked then Camellia took his handkerchief and wiped her eyes.  
"That boy there... Is he your lover...?"

"No... Not anymore..." Camellia answered then Ashiki smiled then gently pat her head.  
"Let's go somewhere else." He said then Camellia stood up and nodded. The two arrived at a park then Camellia stretched her arms and yawned.

"It's such a perfect day for a walk in the park." Ashiki said then Camellia sighed.  
"You're right. It is a lovely day." Camellia said as she took Ashiki's hand. The young man stuttered then his face turned bright red.

"Thank you for taking me out, Ashiki." Camellia said with a smile then Ashiki laughed nervously.  
"It's no trouble. I'm just glad you're feeling much better."

Camellia yawned then rested her head on Ashiki's chest. Ashiki's face turned even more red then he let Camellia rest on him.  
"Pleasant dreams, Emma..." He whispered then he kissed her cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: Like A Princess in a Fairytale_**

_Camellia woke up and rubbed her eyes. She gasped and noticed she was in her bed._

_How did I...?_ She thought.

"You're awake..." Klarion said then Camellia gasped and turned to the direction he was standing in. He was leaning against the wall as he looked at her.

"How... How did I get back...?"

"That young man... Ashiki... Brought you back... You were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you..." Klarion answered then Camellia looked down. She looked up and began to spoke but Klarion interrupted her.  
"I'd be careful, Camellia... You can't trust anyone..." With that said, Klarion turned and left her room.

"Klarion..." Camellia whispered then she got out of bed and followed him. When she finally caught up to him, she hugged him and buried her face on the back of his shirt.  
"Thank you..." She whispered then Klarion closed his eyes. He turned around and hugged Camellia back. He buried his nose on her neck and sighed softly.  
"I just want to protect you..." He whispered softly then Camellia gasped softly. The witch boy released her then continued to walk towards his room.

* * *

_In Klarion's room, the witch boy sat in a chair and sighed softly. Teekl and Riki slowly walked towards Klarion and looked up at him then at each other with a worried look._

"Camellia..." Klarion whispered her name then he covered his eyes.

* * *

_Downstairs in the cafe, Camellia was on stage. She looked at the emptied room then sighed softly._

_I'm worried about Klarion..._ She thought then she raised both of her hands in the air and brought them to her back. Camellia began to hum a song then she began to dance her ballet. The cafe door opened but Camellia didn't hear the bell as she was still dancing. Jonathan gasped as he saw Camellia doing her ballet dancing.

"Ah! How wonderful!" Jonathan said then Camellia gasped and stopped.

"Awwwww... Don't stop now, Emma!" Jonathan whined then Camellia pout as she put her hands on her hips.  
"We are not open yet."

"Hey, I heard you went out with Ashiki."

"Well... We just hung out as friends..."

"Either way... He's boring. Why not go on a date with me~?" Jonathan asked then Camellia blinked.

"Do I have to...?" She asked then Jonathan smiled.  
"Yes. Because you're like a princess. Being loved by many gentlemen." He answered then Camellia sighed.  
"Very well..."

"Yay!" Jonathan then when Camellia turned around, he was suddenly in front of her.  
"Hey... Can you do that dance for me...? You remind me... Of a bird..."

"A... A bird...?" Camellia repeated Jonathan's words then the young man smiled.  
"Yes... Like... A swan..." He said as he began to move the opposite direction Camellia was moving. Jonathan smiled then Camellia's body began to feel heavy.

_What's happening...?_ She thought then Jonathan chuckled.  
"But the sad thing is... You're prince... Is falling in love with the wrong girl..." Jonathan said then Camellia gasped and fainted but Jonathan caught her and chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13: The Date_**

_When Camellia fainted, Jonathan carried her out of the cafe. Danny gasped as he was in his ghost form. He began to panic as he moved around._

"This is bad! Very bad! I gotta warn Klarion that Camellia's been kidnapped!" Danny said as he went through the ceiling and was in Klarion's room. As he transformed into his human form he panicked then Klarion woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
"This better be important, Danny..." He muttered as he sat up then he noticed that Riki and Teekl were asleep on his lap.

"This is important! Camellia - She's been kidnapped by that boy, Jonathan!" Danny said then Klarion's eyes became wide. He stood up, making Teekl and Riki roll off his lap and onto the bed.  
"Jagger!"

"Yo." Jagger said as he was hovering in the hallway.

"I need you to do a little spying!"

"You're kidding right? It's still sunny outside. You trying to burn me?" Jagger asked then Klarion sighed softly.

"Danny."

"Me ?!"

"I need you to do the spying!" Klarion said then Danny gasped.  
"Do I have to...?" He asked then Klarion and Jagger growled. Danny whimpered then Riki woke up and yawned.  
"How about I go with Danny, arf?"Riki asked then Danny picked up the black fox.  
"Yes. If Riki comes with me, I'm sure he'll be able to pick up Camellia's scent." Danny said then Riki licked Danny's cheek and barked happily.

* * *

_In town, Danny was wearing a disguise and Riki was in his human form, but he had his tail tucked away and his ears covered by a cap._

"Have you found her scent yet, boy?" Danny whispered then Riki sniffed the air.  
"There!" Riki shouted then Danny covered his mouth before they were caught. As the two of them were spying on Camellia and Jonathan, Jonathan kept talking to Camellia as she was looking down.

"Hey~" Jonathan called as he lifted her chin up a bit.  
"I don't like it when you're looking down. Because then I wouldn't be able to see you're pretty face..."

"I'm sorry..." Camellia said then Jonathan smiled.  
"No need to apologize. I just want you to smile from now on." Jonathan said as he pushed the corner of Camellia's lips up. Camellia giggled then she and Jonathan continued walking. Danny and Riki kept following the two from a distance when Riki sniffed the air.  
"Master...?" Riki called then he turned to see Dick with a girl. Danny looked at Riki then he turned to the direction the black fox was looking and when he saw Dick he gasped but Riki covered Danny's mouth.

"I have to call Klarion..." Danny said as he dialed the number on his cellphone.

* * *

_Klarion's cell rang then he picked it up and answered it._  
"This better be good, Danny..." He answered, as he pet Teekl's head.

"It is! We just spotted Dick with a girl in the same area as Camellia and that guy..."

"What ?!" Klarion said as he suddenly appeared behind Danny.

"Smoly hokes! One of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack..." Danny said as he hung up his cellphone. Klarion looked at Dick then he stared at him for a bit.

"Something's not right..." He whispered then Riki looked at Klarion.  
"What do you mean...?"

"This isn't like him... He wouldn't move onto girls just like that..." He mumbled then Riki looked at the witch boy.

"Riki, can you take over your master's place while I try to snap some sense into him?"

"You can count on me, arf!" Riki saluted as he bend his ears down to camouflage his hair.

* * *

As Riki, Klarion, and Danny were hiding in an alley way that was in between two buildings, when they spotted Dick and the girl, Danny used his invisibility power to make him and Klarion invisible. The two grabbed Dick then Riki came in and took Dick's place next to the girl.

"Mmmph! Wh-what are you doing ?!" Dick yelled as Danny held his arms from behind.  
"Sorry, Dick... But as your friend, it's my duty to help you make the best decisions... And going on a date with that girl is just wrong."

"Girl? That girl is Camellia! Don't you recognized her ?!" Dick said then Klarion gasped.  
_I knew it... Something is wrong!_ He thought then quickly reached for Dick's sunglasses. When he took them off, Dick's eyes were a bright lavender color.

"I knew it... He's being controlled by someone! Danny, knock him out!"

"Okay! Sorry, Dick..." Danny apologized then he karate chopped the back of Dick's neck, knocking him out. Klarion put his hands over Dick's head then he closed his eyes.

"Klarion...?" Danny called but Klarion shushed him softly. After a while, Klarion opened his eyes and sighed.  
"He should be fine. Hopefully, the one controlling him will not be doing the same thing again." He said then he took Dick's phone and replaced it with another.  
"Take him back, Danny. I'll deal with Jonathan." Klarion said then Danny nodded and helped Dick back. Klarion gripped the phone then he threw it down and stomped on it.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: I Need Him, and He Needs Me_**

_As Danny took Dick home, Klarion followed Camellia and Jonathan as they were still on their date. At the cafe, Danny placed Dick on his and Camellia's bed. Dick slowly began to open his eyes then he gasped._

"You shouldn't get up so suddenly, Dick..." Danny said with a worried tone as he helped his friend up.

"Camellia... How... How did I get here...?" Dick asked then Danny looked at him.  
"You don't remember...?"

"I... Remember going on a date with Camellia..."

"That girl wasn't Camellia!" Danny said then he held his phone and it showed a photo of Dick and that girl he was dating. Dick grabbed Danny's phone and looked at the photo.  
"But... I thought..."

"Klarion said that you were under some sort of mind control..."

"Where is he...?"

"He went to go stop that guy, Jonathan..." Danny said then Dick gave back Danny's cell phone and ran out.

* * *

_In town, Klarion was watching Jonathan and Camellia and when Jonathan left, Klarion vanished. As Jonathan was walking he stopped and saw Klarion on the side._

"Witch..." Jonathan said then Klarion glared at him.

"I know what you are... You're the same as Camellia..."

"And...? What's your point?" Jonathan asked.

"I want you to leave and never bother us again." Klarion warned then Jonathan laughed.  
"Is that a threat? Sorry, but I can't leave now. See... Male Sirens with wings need to mate and it just so happens that Camellia is the only **_female_** Siren with wings..."

"So you decided to break her heart by controlling Dick's mind, thinking a girl is really Camellia..."

"Ha! Why do you even care? Don't you like her as well? Why help him get together with her?" Jonathan asked then Klarion turned to face him.  
"Because unlike you, I don't play dirty. Besides... She needs him just as much as he needs her!" Klarion answered then he threw one of his energy blasts at Jonathan but Jonathan suddenly vanished and he let out a laugh.

"So that's how you wanna play huh? Fine... Let the war begin." Jonathan's voice said then Klarion gritted his teeth.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15: Better Safe Than Sorry  
_**

_When Jonathan left Camellia, she took the opportunity to ditch him and head back home. When she got back to the Cafe Zero, Zim and Dib were there in the cafe. _

"Oh, Camellia. You're back."

"Did you go somewhere?" Zim asked as he fanned himself.

"Yeah. This guy Jonathan took me out on a date. I didn't really wanna go... But the guy forced me to go with him. So when he left I quickly left."

"Ah, tsundere Camellia."

"How is ditching a guy I hate tsundere?" Camellia asked as she went into the cafe kitchen and made herself a glass of water.

"Well, it's the way you act. You act slightly cold but you also have a kind side." Dib explained.

"That's one of the reasons why most guys like you." Zim mumbled as he rested his head on the counter. Camellia stared at the Irken alien and the big headed scientist before she washed her cup and set it to dry. She headed upstairs towards her room. When she got in, she saw Dick and Klarion.

"...What is he doing here?" Camellia asked Klarion as she glared at Dick.  
"Camellia, I'm-!"

"Save it, cheater!" Camellia hissed as her wings were about to come out of her back.

"Camellia, calm down." Klarion said as he approached her.

"How could you be so calm? He's been dating other girls! Why are you defending him ?!"  
"Because he doesn't know he was dating other girls." Klarion said calmly then Camellia looked at him.

"He was under someone's control. I figured it out not only by Riki's suspicion... But also proof he was under someone's control... The color of his eyes were a different color."

Camellia gripped her hand into a fist then Dick slowly approached her.  
"I'm really sorry... Camellia..." He apologized in a sad tone then Camellia quickly charged towards him into an embrace. She began to cry then Dick held her body tightly, afraid he would loose her. Klarion looked at the two then he left the room, closing the door silently.

"...It's better safe than sorry. I didn't want Camellia tearing him limb from limb." He said to himself as he walked down the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16: The Nightmares Have Strike  
_**

_As Camellia and Dick were asleep together, Dick moaned softly then he stirred a bit. Dick started chasing after two mysterious figures in the dark misty night. As he was getting closer to those figures, he suddenly heard a loud scream.  
_

_Camellia ?! He thought as he followed where the scream took place. As he slowed his pace, he began to look around, when he suddenly noticed something. He couldn't make out what it was until the light of the moon shined on what it was. He gasped as the image in front of him horrified him._

_"Camellia!" He screamed as he saw his beloved hanged. Her arms were cut off and blood continuously drips off them along with her back. Dick heard another scream and he ran towards the noise. He stopped and saw Teekl and Klarion on the ground. Teekl was bleeding and Klarion's body began to fade slowly. Dick slowly took a few steps back then he started hearing so many screams all over. The clouds began to move away from the moon and the light shined on the corpses of Dick's friends. Magenta and Jagger were both stabbed in the chest, Alice, Danny, and Dib were hung but their bodies fell on the ground, leaving their heads still tied to the ropes, and Zim, Seth, and Marshall were chopped up and their limbs were scattered everywhere. Dick quivered at the horror he saw, he tried to run away but the two mysterious figures he was chasing stood in front of him. They both grinned evilly then Dick felt a sharp pain in his chest. He slowly looked down and saw that a hand stabbed him from behind. He slowly turned his head and saw no one, but he recognized the arm belonged to his beloved Camellia._

_"You should've listen to us..."_ _One of the figures spoke_.

* * *

Dick suddenly woke up with a gasp. Sweat fell from his forehead then he slowly turned to see Camellia asleep, okay and not dead. He sighed then he reached for her and pulled her close to him. In the morning, Camellia looked at Dick with a worried look then she turned to Klarion.  
"I'm worried about Richard..." She whispers, even though the witch boy knows the Boy Wonder's real name.

"Seems like he hasn't been getting a good sleep..." Klarion whispered then Camellia looked at Klarion then gasped softly.  
"You don't think... The nightmares have gone to him... Do you...?"

"I'm not sure, Emma... But I'm going to get to the bottom of this... That I swear..." Klarion said as he took Camellia's hand and softly kissed her fingers.

* * *

In a hotel room, Ashiki rubbed his eyes as they returned to their normal color. Jonathan opens the door and comes into the room.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked as he gave Ashiki a water bottle.

"Fine..." Ashiki answered then he grinned.  
"The boy breaks easier than the girl."

"Now that we know what he truly cherishes the most." Jonathan said then the two young men both grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17: It Stops Now!  
_**

_At night, as Dick was asleep, Klarion began to set up his hologram screens to look inside Dick's dreams. Jagger and Seth looked at the witch boy as he connected a wire using his power onto Dick.  
_

"Okay... I'm gonna go into Dick's dreams... So I need one of you to stand guard and also keep an eye on the monitor..." Klarion said then Jagger turned his back to check the area. Seth stood in front of the hologram screens then gave Klarion a thumbs up. Klarion nodded then he vanished.

* * *

_Inside Dick's dreams, Klarion began to walk around looking at the scenery._

_So far this place looks similar to Camellia's nightmare..._ Klarion thought then he saw Dick running away in panic. Klarion was in the air until he saw Ashiki and Jonathan chasing after Dick. Klarion appeared on the side area then he grabbed Dick and pulled him to the side.

"Kla-!"  
"Shhhhh..." Klarion hushed him softly then he saw Ashiki and Jonathan passing by then he turned to look at the Dick.

"I came to put a stop at whoever is controlling you... And my hunch was correct... It just so happens that those two that were chasing you appeared in this nightmare."

"Oh Robin~! Come out, come out, where ever you are~!" Jonathan sang as he twirled around gleefully. Then he stopped and giggled.  
"Don't you care what happens to your little girlfriend?" He asked then Ashiki held Camellia who was all tied up. Ashiki grinned then kissed Camellia's bare leg making her gasped. Dick growled and was about to charge but Klarion pulled him back.  
"That's not the real Camellia." He hissed softly. When Klarion turned he saw Ashiki held a rope that was tying Camellia's arms. The brunette was sobbing as he stomach was huge. Jonathan licked his lips and giggled.  
"If you don't come out, we're going to finish devouring her and make her our woman!"

The sight made Klarion grit his teeth. He suddenly came out from hiding then he stood in front of the opening to glare at Ashiki and Jonathan.  
"Ah... So the witch boy decides to show up." Jonathan said then the dream Camellia burned and was gone. Klarion held a fire ball then glared at Jonathan.  
"You die first. For ticking me off!" He yelled as he threw the fire ball at Jonathan but the boy smiled and flew up along with Ashiki.

"What are they?" Dick asked as he stood beside Klarion.  
"Apparently... They're both male winged sirens..." Klarion said then he flew up and glared at the two sirens. Jonathan smirked and Ashiki scoffed softly.

"This ends now..." Klarion said as he blew fire out of his mouth. The sirens started flying around Klarion then the witch boy grabbed Jonathan and kicked his back, sending him down onto the ground. Klarion slammed his feet onto his back and grabbed one of his wings. Jonathan was about to fly away, but Klarion growled and pulled his wing, yanking it off of his back. Jonathan screamed in pain then Ashiki flew down and grabbed him. Klarion tossed the wing and glared at the male sirens.  
"Consider that a warning. The next time you mess with one of us, I'll show you both no mercy." He warned in a serious tone then Ashiki softly clicked his tongue and the two vanished.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18: Deja vu  
_**

_After threatening Jonathan and Ashiki, Klarion was drinking a cup of hot chocolate until someone hugged him from behind. Klarion slowly turned his head and saw that it was Camellia.  
_

"Thank you, Klarion." She said then she kissed Klarion on the cheek. Klarion smiled then pat her head.  
"Hey... Anything to help out a friend." He said then the two heard the bell ring as the door opened.

"I'm sorry, but we're not open yet..." Camellia said politely then she gasped when she saw her brothers Light and Shadow.

"B-brothers ?!" Camellia said then Klarion spit his hot chocolate which hit Seth in the face. Seth glared at the witch boy but Klarion quickly hid from the two brothers.

"Found him, Light..." Shadow said then he raised his hand out and a bunch of shadows grabbed Klarion and held him up. The witch boy struggled then he saw Light and Shadow glaring at him.  
"Hey..." Klarion said as he chuckled nervously.  
"You're not still mad about what happened last time... Are you...?"

"Oh. We're not mad." Light answered calmly then Klarion sighed.  
"MAD DOESN'T EVEN DESCRIBE WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW!" Light shouted as lightning sparked from his hands. Shadow grinned and was about to join in but Camellia gasped then kicked both of her brothers' legs making them both loose their balance.

"Stop it! I'm sure whatever Klarion did was just a little misunderstanding..."

"The bastard nearly killed us and then imprisoned us!"

"You did WHAT ?!" Camellia shouted then Seth quickly hid under the counter and slowly made his way downstairs.

_Like brother and sister..._ He thought as he finally got to safety.

"N-n-now Camellia... I know what I did was wrong... But you can forgive me... R-right...?"

"I guess." Camellia answered calmly.  
"Really?"

"NO, NOT REALLY!" Camellia shouted then downstairs Seth heard a lot of crashing noises and Klarion screaming.  
"I hope they repair the damages..." He said as he went to go talk to Alice.

"Has this ever happened? Because it feels familiar." Alice said then Zim and Dib shrugged their shoulders.

"A possible slight deja vu...?"


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19: The Date That Wasn't So Scary  
_**

_After the surprising visit from Camellia's brothers, Alice and Magenta were getting Camellia ready for her date.  
_

"This outfit suits her better, Alice." Magenta said as she pressed a dark blue dress against Camellia's body.  
"It matches those pretty eyes of hers."

"I prefer an outfit that brings out the color of her hair." Alice said as she held a emerald green top with a black skirt.

"But that's so boring. Those are more like daytime clothes. The dress is much better!" Magenta said then Camellia cleared her throat.  
"Um... Why don't I just choose an outfit...?" She asked then she took some clothes and went into the bathroom. After a while she came out wearing a light blue lacy top with a frilly black skirt.

"That's nice, Camellia." Alice said with a smile.

"I still think the dress I picked out would've been better..."

"Let it go Magenta..." Camellia said as she put on her make up.

* * *

_Downstairs Dick was waiting Camellia. Jagger, Seth, and Klarion watched as Dick began to panic nervously._

"Dude, calm down. It's not like she's gonna bite you. Now my sister, she can really bite." Jagger said then Klarion rolled his eyes and looked at Dick.  
"You're gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

Seth knocked on the wooden counter then looked at Klarion.  
"Better safe than sorry..." He said then Klarion looked at Dick.  
"Maybe Seth's onto something... It's probably dangerous to go out there."

"Better take this." Both Klarion and Seth said as they both pushed Jagger towards Dick. The vampire hissed and kicked down Klarion as Seth escaped. Camellia came downstairs and saw Seth ran past her then Jagger ran chasing after him. As she went into the cafe room, Dick turned his head and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Don't you look pretty?" Klarion asked smiling at Camellia then he turned to Dick and gave him a smirk.

"Um, shall we?" Dick asked as he held his out. Camellia looked at his hand then smiled as she gave him her hand and Dick softly squeezed her hand, smiling.

"Have fun you two." Klarion said, seeing them off. When Klarion walked in, Danny was petting Teekl and glanced at the witch boy.

"You know something is gonna happened and you're worried about them...?" Klarion asked as he picked up Teekl and held her.

"Not only that... I'm worried about what will come of them both..." Danny said.

* * *

_On the date, Dick took Camellia to a horror movie. As they sat in the dark theater, Camellia kept quivering with fear making Dick noticed._

"Scared...?" He asked then Camellia looked at him and shook her head. Dick chuckled then brought her close to his chest. Camellia blinked then sighed softly.

"Stubborn girl... Even if it is just a movie, it's okay to get scared." Dick said as he smiled. Camellia closed her eyes for a bit then she peeked to look at the screen. On the movie screen showed a girl wearing a pale brown dress, she had long hair and there was black sludge covering her face. She opened her eye as her long bangs was covering her other eye. Camellia's body began to tense up then she felt something on her hands. In the dark she couldn't really see but when the lightning struck in the movie, Camellia saw black sludge on her hand. She gasps softly then the sludge dripped onto the floor. Camellia tired to get rid of the smudge but it wouldn't come off her hands. Suddenly on the floor, Camellia saw something slowly rising from the puddle of sludge. She saw a face and eyes that shined a bright yellow.

"You're next... I'll capture you and have your soul...!"

Camellia gasped and turned to call for Dick for help but he wasn't there. She looked around and saw no one in the theater. When she turned to see the creature that was coming out of the sludge, she saw a girl that looks just like her but her hair was black and she was mostly covered in sludge. Camellia ran and panicked then she suddenly heard someone clapping their hands.

"Oh thank goodness, please help me!" She begged then she stopped and saw Jonathan and Ashiki. The two boys smiled then someone grabbed Camellia from behind and stabbed her with a knife.

* * *

"NO!" Camellia screamed then Dick grabbed her and hugged her tightly.  
"Camellia! Calm down! Emma!" Dick said as he struggled to calm his girlfriend. Camellia kept struggling then Dick covered her eyes and shushed her softly.  
"It's okay... It's okay..." He said softly then Camellia quivered and sobbed softly.


End file.
